You'll Be in My Heart
by jellyloveselijahandclare
Summary: Clare finally moves on from her last year heartbreak and seeks a new start apon her return to Degrassi.  Meanwhile Eli and his friend Adam return for a fresh start at a new school Degrassi.  When Clare and Eli meet it's intstant chemistry. Read for more.
1. author's note

**authors note:**

**hay i hope you all enjoy my fanfic i will be writing a new chapter every night. i'm not sure how long i'm going to make this story yet. **

**the summary to this story is:  
Clare finally moves on from her last year heartbreak and seeks a new start apon her return to Degrassi.**

**Meanwhile Eli and his friend Adam return for a fresh start at a new school Degrassi.**

**When Clare and Eli meet it's intstant chemistry read as their friendship grows and along with it a new love.**

**(Julia's death did not happen in this)**

**I am also thinking of writing a new fanfic i don't know what i'm going to call it yet but here is the summary:**

**Clare, Eli, and Adam have been bestfriends for as long as they can remember. What happens when two bestfriends, Clare and Eli, fall inlove. Will they have the courage to take a chance or be afraid to risk their friendship, but will hiding their feelings slowy crush their bond. Adam seeks Alli an old friend of Clare's to help them realize they are ment to be.**

**tell me if you would like me to continue and if you would like me to write the other fanfic.**

**ideas appreciated thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 1:first sight of beauty

**You'll Be In My Heart:**

**chapter 1: First Sight of Beauty**

**clare's POV:**

As i walk up the street to my old beloved school Degrassi i think about the things that happened last year. This year will be different and i'm going to make sure it is. I'm a new person this year no glasses, short hair, and a great new wardrobe. Things couldn't be better.

Unless no-one noticed my change.

"Maybe I should just go back to wearing glasses?" she sighs.

"Definitely not! Clare you have made such a great change. Why go back to the old you just because of a stupid lie Jenna made" Alli explains.

"But not many people noticed how i really changed" she says as she begins to pull her glasses out of her bag.

"CLARE NO!" Alli yells as she leans towards her friend and grabs the glasses in a quick move, but maybe to quick.

"ALLI!" is the last thing Clare could say before she goes speechless as her glasses fly out of her hands and onto the street only to be crushed by a car.

(Clare's thoughts)

I've never seen this car before? Is that a hearse?

**eli's POV:**

I slowly begin to drive into the school when i see two girls argueing over who knows what.?

Than in a matter of seconds i saw something fling on the street and heard a "crack" from under my tire.

"Oh god what now?" he's sighs annoyed.

When he gets out he slightly looks at the girls, but not really paying attention to them. He looks under his tire and looks at what seems to be a now crushed pair of glasses.

He finally looks up at the two girls as he slowly leans up, and notices a dark skinned girl with long black hair

and an extremely pale girl standing next to her with short curly hair.

By the suprised look on her face he assumed the crushed glasses belonged to her.

"Uhh i think they're dead" he says as he hands her the glasses, slowly passing his fingers with hers, feeling a slight sense of static as their skin meets. Ignoring the feeling he looks up at her.

"Uhhh...thats okay...got...laser surgery" he can't help but smirk as he realizes he makes her nervous as he listens to her explain and stutter at the same time.

He looks up at her eyes and for the first time notices her beautiful ocean blue eyes. Perfectly framed by the perfection of her rosey cheeks, flawless smile, and auburn curls. He had never seen anyone so flawless. He realizes he was staring by the look on her face, and that makes him think of the perfect way to make this girl more nervous.

"You have pretty eyes" he says and his plan works as she shyly looks down at the floor and she tries to hide a smile, but he noticed.

"Umm see you around" she asked him nervously

Eli replied with a smirk "guess you will"

He gets back and in his hearse and than realizes he never got her name.  
"Dang it" he thinks to himself.


	3. Chapter 2:on my mind

**chapeter 2: on my mind**

**eli's POV:**

I still can't get her off my mind! She's all i think about, those beautiful eyes just waiting to be lost in and those plump lips just longing to feel mine ease their hunger for lust...WAIT! What am I talking about I dont even know this girls name?

God what is happening to me?

I log on to facerange and decide it's time to do a little research on my mysterious blue-eyed beauty.

As I look through the profile of kids who attend Degrassi i noticed one familiar. I click it and the name Alli Bandahri shows up.

I recognized as the dark skinned girl who was with the girl who i just can't get of my mind the day we met.

"Maybe if I go through her friends I will find exactly who I'm looking for?" I question myself.

And just like that my planned worked I found her!

"Clare Edwards, sophmore" I smirk as I read her name aloud. She's just as beautiful in the picture as she was the moment I saw her.

Now the only problem is actually talked to her.

"Its time I got to know Clare Edwards"

**clare's POV:**

The weekand was over and it was time to go back to school. Ever since the whole Jenna thing there's only one thing I can't get out of my head and thats the green-eyed stranger who crushed my glasses.

"You have pretty eyes" played in my head all weekand and still this morning.

Alli said i liked this kid, but i didn't even know who he was. All i know is he has green eyes, a devilish smirk, raven black hair, and for a guy who wears eyeliner, all black clothing, and drives a hearse i must say he was HOT.

"Are you planning on walking into class anytime soon or are you going to stand here all day and daydream about that kid" Alli aks with the widest smile on her face. Clare a liitle startled jumps and than nervously laughs.

"I wasn't daydreaming and especially not of that boy I was...ummm...just waiting for you"

"Yeah sure except for the fact that I told you last night not to wait for me because I was going to be with Drew this morning" Alli explains with a devilish smile forming on her face.

"crap"Clare muffles under her breath. I completely forgot about that, so my plan definetely backfired.

"Ummmm...well...i-i uhh gotta go...b-bye" before Alli can say anything I walk quickly into the school and straight to my first class Honors English.


	4. Chapter 3:we meet again

**chapter 3:we meet again**

**clare's POV:**

"Umm are you ?" I ask making sure I'm right.

"Yes I am dear, and you are?" she asked me with the warmest smile I have ever seen.

"Clare Edwards"

"Ohh the sophmore in juniors English good for you" she gives me a slight smile "Your seat is in the third row, last seat"  
"Thank you" a give her a sweet smile which she gladly returns and than go take my seat.

As I sit there waiting for the bell to ring i noticed a familiar face walk in through the door, a face I can't get to stop racing through my mind.

**eli's POV:**

"Come on Elijah we are going to be late" I wince at the sound of my full name and turn around to give my friend Adam my signature smirk.

"First of all I perfer Eli not Elijah and you of all people should know that and secondly it's English what's the big rush?"

Adam gives me the death stare and just responds "Unlike you I actually want to pass and get out of Highschool and if I'm late everyday thanks to my death-obsessed bestfriend, than I don't see that happening anytime soon!" I couldn't help but let out a slight laugh to his statement, but i should have seen it coming.

"Okay than lets go, I wouldn't want to be the cause of you fluncking out of highschool...oh and I'm not death-obessed" Adam just gives me the _sure-your-not_ look. I laugh and we both walk into English.

As soon as i walk in a notice the eyes which have been haunting my every thought looking in my direction.

"Names..."

"What?" I look ove to see Ms. Dawes talking to me, but i was paying to much attention to the girl to hear what she said.

Luckily Adam answered for me.

"I'm Adam Torres and this is Elijah Goldsworthy" as soon as I heard my name I snapped back to reality.

"I perefer to be called Eli actually" the teacher smiles at us and just nods at my comment.

"Well than Adam your in the second, row last seat and Elijah, I mean Eli your in the third row second to last seat right infront of Miss Edwards" My heart stopped I could't help, but think that I was going to be sitting infront her and right when I thought things could'nt get better annouced.

"You will each be assigned an English partner for the semester, one who will review all your writer and you theirs, Adam Torres your with Fionna Coyne...Eli Goldsworthy your with Clare Edwards..." I zoned out after she mentioned Clare's name. I was wrong things could get better.

"Now today you will have a free period to talk to your partner get to know one-another you will be spending alot of time together"

I instantly turned around to see a blush creep up to Clare's face. I gave her my signature smirk and her blush deepened.

I am definetly going to love this class.


	5. Chapter 4:let me know you

**chapter 4:let me know you**

**Eli's POV:**

As a was turned around looking at her I couldn't help but stare into her eyes.

"Umm...s-so...tell...m-me about yourself" she started talking and I love the fact that I can make her stutter.

"Well I like smart girls with blue eyes" and that earned me a smile, a blush, and a nervous giggle. God she had a wonderful smile and just watching her I smiled too.

Wait! me smile? I never smile...Great I don't even know this girl and I can't even think straight with her near me.

"Oh...uhh t-thats cool. I like guys who are...uhh d-different." she smiled and looked down at her notebook. Is she really flirting back?

**Clare's POV:**

I like guys who aree different? really? UGHH god clare why do you even try to flirt? He just smirks at me so I look down and try to hide a smile.

"Do guys who wear all black, drive a hearse, and have greean eyes count as different?" He asked me, I look up at him and he looks down. Is he nervous? 

"Y-y-yeah" I say my eyes never leaving his face and I notice a smile creep onto his face, a real smile. Wow he has an amazing smile!

"You know staring could be considered rude?" He said his smile leaving his face and being replaced with the usual smirk.

"Ohh, sorry" atleast I didn't stutter, but the truth is I could spend all day staring at him.

"No worries, I stare too" at that moment I look at him and he winks at me and I could feel my cheeks turn red.

God this boy doesn't know the affect he's starting to have on me.


	6. Chapter 5:come with me

**chapter 5:come with me**

**Eli POV:**

"Okay class do to some schedule problems and such you will be in this class for the rest of the day" Ms. Dawes said, which is perfect because it means more time with Clare, but in class there is nothing to do.

"Do you want to leave?" I asked Clare, she looked up with the biggest look of confusement.

"What?" was all she managed to say. God has she seriously never skipped. *sigh*

"Do you want to leave I mean it's not like we're doing anything anyways" I say motioning around the classroom and at all the bored faces.

"But we can't just leave..." she began but I quickly cut her off. "Of course we can all we have to do is walk out when Dawes isn't looking"

I look at her just waiting to see if she has the guts, God she's so predictable.

"So...are we going" I was just about to give up on asking, but she suprised me when she got up and headed to the back door as soon as Ms. Dawes looked away.

"Well you coming" she asked a smirk of her own spreading across her lips, I take it back she isn't as predictable as I thought.

**Clare's POV:**

"Well you coming" What am I doing? Am I really going to skip class with a kid I just met?

He got up and as soon as he passed me I followed behind. We made sure the teacher wasn't looking and rushed out the door.

"So where to?" He asked me, but I didn't even think of a place. I never really planned on skipping EVER.

"I don't know..." He looked at me and smirked. Oh that smirk is going to drive me insane.

"Well than I guess we'll stop at whatever place we get tired of walking at" he explainned which was actually a good idea...wait? did he say walk? doesn't he have a car?

"Umm don't you have a car?" he just nods at my question " than why are we walking exactly?"

He just laughs at my question. I don't know what was so funny about it. He than looks at me and just sighs.

"I have a hearse and I'm pretty sure the teachers will notice if it's not in the parking lot...so...we're walking"

"Oh" was all I managed to muffle from under my breath. God I feel so dumb.

We walked in silence not making a sound.

Oh god please don't let me make a fool of myself!

**so thanks to all of you reading my fanfic, sorry it took so long to post and that it's kind of a cliffhanger. I will have the next chapter up tomorrow, it will be the continue of their day. so stay tuned**


	7. Chapter 6:do I make you nervous?

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to post a new chapter, but I didn't have time to write anything do to the fact that I had midterms this past week, and cheerleading competitions. Well anyways here's the sixth chapter. please R&R :) Italics are their inner thoughts.**

**Eli POV:**

_I'm really getting tired of walking. _I take my phone from my pocket at notice that we've been walking for almost 30 minutes now.

"Do you want to stop here?" I ask as soon as we were standing infront of a pizza shack.

"Uhh sure" is all she managed to reply. I walked in, her not far behind and sit in the booth next to the window across from Clare.

"What can I get for you?" the waiter asks with what I know oh-to-well as a fake smile.

I look over at Clare who just shrugs her shoulders.

"We'll have two cokes, thanks"

"Coming right up" The waiter answers and walks away. I look at Clare who is nervously playing with her hands.

I smile as I think about the fact that I'm the reason she's so nervous. _Wow...Elijah could you be anymore cocky?_

"Why are you smiling?" Clare's sudden question brought me back to reality.

"Oh...nothing, but tell me Edwards...do I make you nervous?" I say inching closer and I notice her breath hitch.

_I know exactly how to make this girl squirm;_ I think to myself.

**Clare's POV:**

_Oh my god! He noticed! _

I knew I felt a blush rising to me cheeks. _Calm yourself Clare! He's just a boy! _A really cute, smart, sarcastic boy, I say with a smile on my face.

"Am I the reason that smile is planted on your face Clare?" but before I could answer Eli's question he inturrupted.

" You know because I'm **cute, smart,**and **sarcastic**" he finished with a smirk forming on his lips.

_Oh god...had I said that aloud?_

"You know Edwards...you should really think about what you say aloud" he glared straight into my eyes, but I couldn't look at him. I was so embarrassed; _I can't believe I had actually said that aloud_?

"Here are your drinks. Now what would you like to order?" the waiter asked. Eli tore his eyes from me and glanced at the waiter. He than looked back at me and mouthed "is cheese okay?" I just nodded my head; still too nervous to speak.

"One medium cheese pizza. Thats all." Eli quickly stated avoiding any further questions from the waiter; than returning his glance to me.

"Clare why so quiet?" He asked concern forming in his voice.

"N-n-nothing..." _Great now I'm stuttering! God Clare get it together!_

Eli's usual smirk rose to his lips. He than moved his chair in, getting even closer to me.

"You know Blue Eyes you shouldn't be nervous" he took a slight pause than glanced up at me.

"Because I also think your cute and smart...but I also think your shy and confident, safe but adventerous all at the same time." His eyes never left mine. I was out of words and had no clue how to respond.

He began to lean in from across the table and for some reason I found myself doing the same.

**sorry I know it's a cliffhanger. But they are spending the whole school day together so I don't want to write all it in one day. I WILL have more posted either tomorrow night or Tuesday after school so stay tuned to see what happens next with ECLARE.**


	8. Chapter 7:interuptions

**Sorry it took so long to post more but since it' was homecoming week I was busy and than I had to alot of work to do in my honors class but thank you for waiting here's the next chapter please R&R! I will try to have more up as soon as possible :)**

**Eli's POV:**

I began leanning in to kiss her and watched as she did the same.

Our lips lightly brushed against each other, but was stopped short with someone yelling "CLARE!"

Clare quickly pulled away from me as she looked over at whoever yelled her name; her cheeks turned a grimsome red, her eyes full of shock and embaressment.

I followed Clare's eyes and looked over at a girl with long honey hair and hazel eyes.

_Why did this girl have to ruin everything?_

"Who are you? And can I help you with something?" I know it came out harsher than I ment it to be but she had just ruinned my opportunity to kiss Clare.

Clare's eyes darted down to the floor as the girl turned to face me with a smile on her face, _definetly a fake smile at that,_ and extended her hand out to me.

"Well..let me tell you." she took a quick glance at Clare and her smile widened as she finshed.

"My name is Darcy and I'm Clare's older sister" her smile never left her face as she turned to face her now extremely red sister?

_I thought Clare's sister was in Kenya?_

I looked over at Clare who still hadn't managed to take her eyes off the floor.

"Well Clare care to explain what's going on?" Darcy stated; I saw Clare slowly lift her gaze off the floor and look up at her sister.

**Clare's POV:**

_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!_

"D-darcy...what a-are you doing h-here?" I look my big sister in the eyes and wait for her to answer, avoiding her previous question; A smile played on the corner of her lips.

"Well I thought since I finished building schools, and such that I would come back home for awhile and see how your doing..." she took a slight breath and looked over at Eli; my eyes followed her to see a very entertainned Eli causing a blush to rush to my cheeks; Darcy smiled and continued.

"...,but I guess you were doing pretty fine without me" I turn my attention back to her to see a wide smile crossing her face.

"I'm gonna leave you two to talk..." she scanned the room before spotting our waitor, "PETER!" she yelled and quickly left our table; leaving Eli and me to sit in silence.

My eyes darted down to the floor and I was playing the hem of my shirt, but I could feel Eli's eyes on me.

_Come on Clare! stop being so nervous and look at him!_

I finally lifted my gaze to see his signature smirk planted on his face.

"So...that was interesting" he broke the silence and I just looked into his eyes and saw...lust.

"Y-y-yeah it was" _great now I'm back to stuttering! really!_

I dropped my gaze back down to the floor, but heard shuffling form across me.

Eli's fingertips touched me lightly on the tip of my chin, sending sparks through my body, and lifted my eyes to look up at him.

He was now inches away form me; I could feel his breath steady on my skin.

"Do I make you nervous Edwards?" he asked, but before I had the chance to answer his lips were on mine.

It felt to perfect for words. I felt like I had electricity running through my skin; I was just about to deepen the kiss when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I hesitantly tore my lips from his and without looking up at him turned my eyes to the person who had touched me.

"Sorry to interupt again, but Clare we have to go" I look at Darcy with disbalief. _Why does she have to keep ruinning everything!_

I turned back to Eli to see him talking to his friend. _I think his name is Adam. _

I didn't want to interupt so I slowly got up and started heading for the door but felt somone wrap there hand around my wrist.

"I'll see you around Edwards" Eli looked me in the eyes the same lust there that was present earlier.

He placed a quick kiss on my lips and than let me go.

Without looking back I went out the door and walked to my sister's car.

As I got in the car I got a text from...Eli.

**Wish you could have stayed longer, maybe next time there won't be any interuptions ;)**

**-Eli**

I kept thinking to myself; _I can't wait for the next time :)_

**sorry if it was short...I will try my best to have more up tomorrow night :) please R&R**


	9. Chapter 8:what are we?

**Eli's POV:**

**I can't wait for the next time :) **

**-Clare**

I looked down at my phone and smiled; I shut it and looked up at my bestfriend.

"So why exactly are you here?" Adam looks up at me and shrugs.

"Well my mom had some things to do around here; so I tagged along" he looked back down to his food, " you do know your car is still at school, right?"

_Crap. _I forgot that Clare and I walked her so that we wouldn't get caught skipping.

"Yeah I left Morty there so that Clare and I wouldn't get caught" Adam brought his gaze up to meet mine and smiled.

_Why is he staring at me like that? _Adam's eyes never left mine and his smile grew wider and wider; _my god this is annoying!_

"ADAM WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" his smile shifted and he leanned back in his chair.

"Nothing just that,..." I glared at him waiting for him to go on, "...okay well what's going on with you and Clare?" his eyes gleamed with curiousity. I smirked and looked down.

"I don't know..." I truely didn't know what Clare and I were; _were we a couple? firiends? or what?_

"What do you mean you don't know? you just skipped school with her and not only that; you kissed her!" Adam was now leanning closer to me; I glanced down and shrugged.

Adam slammed his hand down on the table bringing my full attention back to him. I glared up at him to see a huge grin playing at the corner of his lips; _what's his problem?_

"Adam is there something on your mind?" I asked wondering what had caused him to smile like a lunatic.

"Well you know how tonight we have movie night..." I still didn't get the point of his idea; Adam sighed in fustration and continued "...anyways you should invite Calre"

"Okay but I don't really see the fun in that if it's going to be three of us?" I kept my eyes on Adam as he pondered his idea and than his smile was back.

"Clare can bring that friend of hers...what's her name..."he thought for a moment and than went on "...oh yeah Alli...I've seen her hang around my brother" _OH MY GOD ADAMS A GENIUS! _

"That's great Adam! I'll text her now" I took out my phone and scrolled down to Clare's name.

**Hey there Blue Eyes ;) **

**-Eli**

I smiled as I got an instant reply,

**Hay whats up :) **

**-Clare**

**I wanted to know if you and your friend Alli wanted to hang out tonight?**

**-Eli**

I waited a few seconds for her reply; then my phone finally beeped.

**Ummm what would we do? **

**-Clare**

I laughed a little at her response and replied back.

**Well Adam and I are having a movie night. and so that he wouldn't feel left out he suggested you invite a friend, so what do you say Blue Eyes **

**-Eli **

**We'd love too! at what time should we come? **

**-Clare**

"Adam at what time should Clare and Alli come over?" Adam thought about it for a moment and than looked back at me "Around eight"

I looked down at my phone and clicked reply,

**Come around 8, Alli knows where Adam lives **

**-Eli**

**Okay see you than :) **

**-Clare**

**Bye Blue Eyes ;) **

** -Eli**

**Bye Eli :) **

**-Clare**

I closed my phone with my signature smirk palnted on my face; I looked up at Adam and he mouthed "well"

"We'll see them at your house" he laughed and stood up; I got up and followed him out.

"Come on, I'll walk with you back to school to get Morty" with that we headed the same way Clare and I had walked from moments ago.

**Clare's POV:**

I walked behind my sister never taking my gaze from the floor.

"So Clare care to explain what was going on with that boy?" I looked up at my sister; her glare piercing holes through my skin.

"W-well we w-where j-just talking" I heard Darcy scoff; she stopped in her tracks and turnned to face me. "w-what?"

"Don't lie to me Clare, I want to know the truth. Who was that boy?" I looked at my sister; her face serious.

_What are Eli and I? are we a couple? friends? or what? _Darcy was still staring at me; I let out a heavy sigh and spoke.

"His name is Eli, and as far as I know we are English partners" I walked passed my sister and walked up the stairs to my room.

"Just English partners? really Clare? you guys were all over eachother!" Darcy walked in behind me and sat down on the bed.

_Ugh! Why can't she let this go! _"I don't know what we are Darc!" I took in a deep breath and sat down next o my sister resting my head on her shoulder, "why does it matter anyways?"

Darcy put her arm around me and put her head on mine; she sighed and looked down at me.

"Cause' Clare your my baby sister and I don't want you to get hurt again" _Ugh again...KC_; Kc broke my heart but for some reason things with Eli felt different.

I smiled and looked up at my sister, "I don't think I will" she looked down at me and smiled as well.

"I saw the way he looked at you Clare-bear,..." she moved over to look down at me and smile "...I know he won't hurt you" she got up and walked to the bathroom; than my phone vibrated, I took it out and smiled when I read who the text was from...Eli.

He asked if Alli and I wanted to hang out tonight with him and Adam; I texted Alli and got a quick reply saying she would. I look over at my clock that read 7:00; I had an hour to get ready before I had to go to Adam's.

Darcy walked out of the bathroom and I looked up at her " Hey Darcy can you drive Alli and me to Adam's house to watch movies with him and Eli?" Darcy smiled and nodded.

"Okay get ready, we'll leave at 7:40 to go pick up Alli and than I'll drop you off" I nodded and walked to bathroom as Darcy walked down stairs.

_I am going to find out what Eli and I are. _I couldn't wait for later so I texted Alli and told her to be ready; I turned on the shower and began getting ready.

* * *

so hope you guys liked it! Please R&R!

the next chapter will be the movie night at Adam's :) stay tuned


	10. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Dear lovely readers,**

** I know how much you guys hate having the authors notes but I just wanted to let you know; sorry for not posting all week.**

**I had a freind pass away this week so I havn't really had the chance to write, but I will post more this weekand. But you will have to wait till Friday or Saturday.**

** thanks for reading **

** -jellyloveselijahandclare**


	11. Chapter 9:movie night

**A/N sorry it took so long to post again, my choir was honor choir for Disney so I was extremely busy; also including the school choir, the Disney choir, the church choir, and the Tri-M society….so I had a busy schedule, but thank you for being patient.**

**So last time I left on this story Clare and Alli were going over to Adam's to have a movie night with him and Eli so here it is…..enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Clare's POV:**

"Come on Darcy lets go!" I looked over at the clock on my nightstand and than back at my sister, "we still need to pick up Alli and it's already 7:45!"

Darcy turned around and smiled at me "Don't worry Clare I'm done anyways; text Alli and tell her we are on our way" she turned and walks out the door.

**Alli we are on our way to pick you up**

**-Clare**

**Okay I'm ready see you than : )**

**-Alli**

I grabbed my coat and walked out of my room; _I can't wait to see Eli._

He has been in my thoughts since I saw him earlier that day. _His eyes, his hair, his heart-melting smirk, the kiss we shared just moments before I left was just…_"Clare!"

My thoughts were interrupted when Darcy called my name; "Let's go!"

I rushed downstairs and gave my mom a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out the door after Darcy.

"Does mom know where I'm going tonight?" I turned and looked at my sister as she began to pull out the driveway; she looked back at me with a devious smile, "Umm Darcy?"

"Well she knows your going to a movie night; to whose house I said Adam's, she didn't mind because his mom is on the school board committee right?" she spared me a quick glance to see me nod than continued, " I told her his friend would be over and you would have Alli; and as for the staying late at Adam's house I told her that you and I were going out to eat later; so she wouldn't get suspicious."

When she finished she had a wide smile across her face; _my sister had thought of everything! From the boys, to the time! _I looked over at Darcy and smiled as we reached Alli's house.

**Eli's POV:**

"Adam do you have everything ready yet?" I looked towards the kitchen where Adam was preparing snacks; minutes later he walked out with a huge bowl of popcorn, and an equally huge bowl of chips. He set down the stuff and than walked back in the kitchen to retrieve the soda.

"Yep, that should be everything." he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and than plopped down on his couch; he looked up at me and smiled " so what movie did you pick"

I gave him my signature smirk and pulled out the movie Adam and I have watched a million times. _Mirrors was such a perfect movie to watch! Why? Because it means Clare will need someone to comfort her._ Adam caught on to my intentions; he smiled and than bowed his head down and laughed.

"Did you bring both parts?" I nodded and took out Mirrors 2. Adam sat up on the couch and looked at the time on his watch. " It's 7:50 they should be here soon; are you ready?"

Of course I was ready! _All day all I could think about was her, Clare Edwards, her marvelous blue eyes, her intoxicating smell, her beautiful short curls, and our kiss was just…._ "Hello earth to Eli!" Adam pulled me out of my thoughts has he waved his hand vigorously in front my face. "Still day dreaming about Clare" a smile crept up to his lips as I turned around and began to put the movie in.

*Ding Dong*

The doorbell rang and I instantly turned around to look at the door. Adam laughed at my excited expression; he got up off the coach and walked over to answer the door.

" Well come in girls…" Adam began as he ushered in Clare and Alli; "…welcome to my home." Both girls walked over to the coach and sat; my attention was fully on Clare.

_I long to kiss her again…her plump pink lips. _" Umm Eli?" I focused my attention back on my friends than on my thoughts; I looked over to see who had said my name and surely enough it was Clare.

" Oh sorry….um what did you say Clare" she looked down and blushed. I looked over at Adam and he began laughing.

"She asked what movie we're watching?" he answered for her. _Wow Eli good move! So busy thinking about her that you completely ignored her!_

"Oh we're watching Mirrors" the girls nodded; I knew they wouldn't bother to argue because they wouldn't win.

I put the movie in and we all sat. Adam and Alli sat on the far end of the coach; while I sat in the middle next to Alli with Clare on my right, at the edge of the couch.

The movie screen popped up and I pressed play. A couple minutes into the movie I could tell Clare was terrified; I leaned in and whispered in her ear "It's just a movie Clare" she looked up at me and smiled.

A scene came up that terrified Clare; she jumped closer to me that she was almost on my lap. The minute she noticed how close she was she began to pull away, but I grabbed a hold of her hand; I pulled her back next to me pressing her to my side. I wrapped one arm around her shoulder and let her lean into me; she looked up at me and I kissed her temple. A crimson blush rose to her cheeks and she looked down.

_She looks so beautiful when she's is shy._ I looked back down at her as she rested her head on my shoulder. I looked over at Adam and Alli who were both smiling. As the movie ended everyone began to get up.

"Well before we put the second part on; anyone who has to use the restroom or something do it now" Adam stated as he walked up the stairs to his room. Alli looked over at Clare and mouthed the words "do you need to go?" I could feel Clare shake her head no. Alli walked away into the hall to use the restroom.

Clare began to get up as if she felt awkward but I pulled her back down. She looked up into my eyes and blue clashed with green.

"What are you doing" she asked, but I didn't answer. I intertwined our fingers and pulled her closer to me. She looked confused, but as soon as I began to lean in she did too.

Our lips met hesitantly, but as soon as the kiss began it didn't end. We only pulled away to take slight breaths; I glided my tongue across her lower lip begging for entrance, she excepted and I slipped my tongue in. I explored every inch of her mouth and than she searched mine; our tongues fought for dominance as we sat there for what felt like forever.

We didn't want to pull away, but we were interrupted "Umm Eli, Clare" we pulled apart short on breath and looked up at a smiling Adam. Clare's cheeks returned to a bright red as she pulled away from me and looked down.

"So are we ready to start the next movie?" Alli came in oblivious to what had just happened. Clare and I both nodded while Adam sat back down next to Alli and laughed. I heard Alli whisper "what'd I miss?" Adam leaned in and whispered in her ear; she turned back and looked at me with a smile wide across her face; I gave her my signature smirk and than started the movie

I interlocked my fingers with Clare's and pulled her next to me. She still didn't look up at me. _Sigh. _I touched the tip of her chin lightly with my fingers and pulled her face up to look at me.

"Clare are you embarrassed?" our eyes never pulled apart as she nodded her head yes. I leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. "Don't be" she smiled up at me and laid her head on my shoulder.

I felt my phone vibrate so I pulled it out as I received a text from Adam.

**Are you guys a couple now?**

**-Adam**

_Are me and Clare a couple? Did she even want to be a couple?_

I looked down at Clare and thought; she noticed me staring so she looked up and met my gaze, "What's wrong?" she asked, I thought for a minute as I wondered what to say.

"Clare are we a couple?" I whispered to her; she looked as confused as I did when she answered back, "I don't know? Are we?" I pondered for a moment; _does that mean she wants to be a couple?_

"Well Clare…." I looked straight into her eyes; with my thumb I lightly touched the tip of her chin, "…..do you want to be my girlfriend?" Clare smiled and leaned into press a short kiss on my lips. "Yes" she answered back, I smiled and gave her another sweet kiss.

I took my phone back out and replied to Adam.

**Yes we are : )**

**-Eli**

_I know this will be a great year now that I have Clare as mine. _I thought to myself I returned my eyes to the movie.

* * *

**So I tried to make it long. I hope you liked it please R&R. this is ****not ****the end of the story….now that Eli and Clare are a couple it will just continue as Eli and Clare fluff. This story is far from done : ) thank you!**

**and for those of you reading my other fanfics I will be posting soon :) **


	12. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT

Dear readers,

This is to all my readers whether you're reading one of my Degrassi stories or one of my Lightning thief story. I AM SOOOOO **SORRY **that I haven't posted any chapters in months! It's not that I'm not continuing the stories because I most definitely am, I just haven't had the time. I put myself in so many things this school year that I just didn't have time to dedicate to my stories. I would prefer not to write in months and come back with amazing chapters than to write short crappy ones in short time. I have so many ideas for each of my stories I just couldn't find the time to make them into chapters. Thank you all for being patient in my time away J I know how much author notes suck, but I just wanted to inform you all that I will be continuing the stories over summer, it still may take time cause I have college prep, but I will be dedicated more to my stories J

Love

-Jelly

p.s. to all my Degrassi readers though the show broke up Eclare, I plan on living out the happy memories for all the fans (like me) who didn't like the breakup J and my Lightning Thief readers I want to incorporate a war later in my story when the characters actually become one, I'm open for ideas! Please!


	13. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!

Dear my precious readers,

I am so sorry I haven't posted in so long. But I have been focusing on being with family and friends over break. Plus I had some issues getting a waiver, so it took a while to figure it out. Sometimes it will take me a bit to post cause' now I am junior coaching for cheer, and a main reason I haven't posted is because I have been having vision problems when I read and write, but I got checked today, and learned that every hour I have to stop reading or using the computer for atleast 10 minutes to rest my eyes; plus I'm getting glasses for far distance reading, I should be writing soon.

I will be updating the stories in this order:

You'll Be In My Heart

The Cross of Two Worlds

A Falling Friendship

A Change In Daily Routine

For my Degrassi readers….have you been watching the new season? I hope Clare and Eli become close again.

My Percy readers…I wanted to add characters from "The Lost Hero" into the story like Jason and Piper, but since I don't know how the stories end, I don't think I can.

My Gallagher readers…..do you guys have any ideas, on how you want Zach and Cammie's first encounter to be?

Please give me ideas!

Thank you! Love,

Jellyloveselijahandclare


End file.
